Beyond the Song of Night
by kag0me
Summary: What happens to Sesshomaru the night after episodes 133&134 The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru after he kills or saves Sara? It all depends on what you think of it. ONESHOT


Well I hope that you all are enjoying The Family Secret, well I have this one-shot for all of you about Sesshomaru, so enjoy :) By the way I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does but If I did then Inuyasha wouldn't be a total idiot and choose someone already Oh I'm still writing The Family Secret, this is sort of a break for now. :)

Beyond the Song of Night 

Sesshomaru began to feel a little restless after putting up with Jaken and Rin almost half the night with their constant bickering about humans and demons and their place in the world. "Jaken." Sesshomaru stated sternly, not looking back at his companions. "Ay, milord." Jaken was scared enough about of Lord Sesshomaru but ever since Sesshomaru had a his confrontation with Naraku at Mount Hakurei, he was a bit more careful with what he would say in front of Sesshomaru for he wished to live a long and painless life.

"We shall camp here tonight and leave in the morning." Already Sesshomaru had kept thinking about Sara ever since she he had saved her from the demons that had possessed for in order to take his demonic aura. Rin was already sleeping on Ah-Un's back and Jaken was snoring heavy as usual. Sesshomaru was in a tree nearby watching over his companions and started at the full moon thinking about what had happened that entire afternoon.

_That weak human would've her soul to more demons than Naraku could control with the Shikon Jewel in order to steal the Tetsusaiga for me? Just as I would have guessed, humans are more pathetic because they allow themselves to be fooled by weak-minded demons._ Sesshomaru started to laugh at the thought when he heard a small voice saying to him from behind the bushes, "Not all humans are like that milord."

"Rin, what are you doing up?" Sesshomaru was a little confused at this point because one: was always sound asleep at this time and two: how dare had she had spoken so rudely like that to her caretaker. Sesshomaru almost started to laugh again. _Everyday Rin becomes wiser and kind-hearted. I wonder if I should keep her with me?_

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I heard a noise and I couldn't get back to sleep. Rin is very sorry for disturbing you. Why had the presence of that lady with the flute upset you so? Did she do something wrong?" By this time, Rin was already feeling sleepy as she was lying of Sesshomaru's tail (Yes it's a tail, I always hear that it's a fur wrap that he wears when its not) and he had already been use to her scent being this close to him by now. "That woman, she called herself Sara I think, had thought that I truly desired the Tetsusaiga; Inuyasha's sword and had given her soul to pathetic demons in order to get it. But in the end, she had died thinking that the sword was what I truly desired in this world." While Rin lay on his tail, she had to ask him his desire.

"Well, what did you really want Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was little by little had begun to fall asleep but listening to Sesshomaru's voice had kept her awake for most of the conversation. Sesshomaru then I said to her, "I truly desire the death of Naraku for everything that he had done to me and for your well-being Rin…. Rin…Rin?" Sesshomaru had finally realized that she was sleeping so he started to carry her back to the campsite.

_Sleep well, Rin_. Sesshomaru then went to the where he and Sara had spoken just minutes before Inuyasha had appeared to get his Tetsusaiga back. _Even for a pathetic human, Sara was willing to do all of what she had done to see my satisfied knowing that I had what she had thought I truly desired_. He chuckled to himself afterwards. Just before Sesshomaru left, he saw the flute was still on the ground a few feet from the tree. _I remember now_, Sesshomaru thought to himself to earlier that day when Sara died and he still had her flute. "Feel free to play your flute for me in the afterlife."

By now the Sara's ashes were all scattered by the wind but her flute was still there. Sesshomaru then picked up the flute and stared at it for a long time while remembering when she played it for him. At that point, he heard an eerie but familiar sound coming from the wind that sounded like Sara's flute. Sesshomaru started to back to the campsite with Sara flute and listening to her nightly song _Even in death, Sara will always play her flute_._ She will continue to wonder this wonder this earth and soon, she might find out my true desire. _

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. I'm almost finished with The Family Secret so don't worry about that one . PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
